User blog:WonderPikachu12/Kyu Sugardust vs Cupid. Epic Rap Battles: Video Games vs History Off-Season
This was originally going to be an on-season because reasons, but then I thought "why", so I changed it to an off-season, plus I wanted to actually do a Valentine's Day off-season sooner than later. This was originally going to be REDACTED vs Romeo & Juliet, but after realizing Romeo & Juliet require actual research to be used, that battle will be put off for a whlie longer until I properly research them. Meanwhile, Cupid's information was really just basic stuff, so research for him wasn't really required too much. Heck, I wrote this in the span of a few hours a couple days ago. Many thanks to BreZ for suggesting this match-up. <3 Also, Legion's Valentine's Day rap battle! (Starts at 0:01) EPIC RAP BATTLES: VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORY KYU SUGARDUST VS CUUUPIIIIIIID BEGIN! Cupid: (0:09) Cupid's flying in! You don't wanna mess with this Roman deity! Collecting women's panties? Don't you have any human decency? Oh, that's right! You're some weird love vampire-for-hire. You don't know true love! It's the heart that people admire. Obsessed with sex, and what's with those wings you adorn? I'm the god of desire! You're just out for some porn! A game about fucking aliens and cats? My win is a must! You won't mess with the best when I Candy Crush you to Sugardust! Kyu Sugardust: (0:28) Stupid Cupid! You wouldn't even know love if you tried it. It's all about the best sex; there's really no denying it. Admittedly, I must say, I'm a little jealous. You got famous after ripping off of others, kinda like Elvis! But now I'm slaying an infant archer. You beat me? Hardly. Arrows duller than the sticks on my lips. You're a bigger brat than Audrey. You're judging me when your love is just shooting arrows into someone's ass? Spreading love through inflicting pain? And they say my love is crass. Cupid: (0:48) You're just porn! That's it! And uglier than a cyclops! And watching people have sex? Man, I ought to call the cops! I'm the symbol of love! I stack atop you like your blocks! The result of Love and War; heck, my mom is your boss! Kyu Sugardust: (0:57) Geez, your raps are shit! This baby needs a diaper changing. Men drop their pants in an instant when it comes to my gaming. You're failing this rap hard; your Flirtation game is off! The symbol of love? Bitch, you're just a rip-off of Eros! Aphrodite: (1:07) Bringing up my son, Kyu? You just marked your loss. You simply have a wanna-be version of me for a boss. You're truly no match for me, I'm the original Love Goddess. Bitch, I'm fabulous. I even scored it with Adonis. And this baby over here has no place in this holiday. Nothing but a Hallmark product, so I suggest you stay away. Your failure is permanent. I've marked it down on the calender. Time to call up Saint Valentine and tell him there's been a massacre. WHO WON? YOU DID. HERE'S MY PHONE NUMBER. CALL ME, BBY, XOXOXO. ;) Who won? Kyu Sugardust Cupid Aphrodite Category:Blog posts